The present disclosure relates to hunting decoys, and more particularly, to a waterfowl decoy having an adjustable anchor system.
Waterfowl, such as ducks, geese, herons, swans, etc., tend to congregate in and around bodies of water such as lakes or ponds. Those who wish to hunt these waterfowl often utilize decoys that resemble their targets. These decoys are often placed in the bodies of water, where they float atop the surface. Each decoy generally has an anchor system to prevent the decoy from moving too far from a desired location (due to, e.g., waves or wind).
The anchor system of a prior art decoy typically has a tether that is of a fixed length and extends from a body of the decoy to the anchor system. The fixed length of the tether may render the prior art decoy unsuitable for bodies of water having different depths. The fixed length tether of prior art decoys may have an undesirable amount of slack in one body of water, and conversely, may not have enough length to allow the anchor system to reach the bottom of a different body of water. Additionally, the fixed length tethers of such prior art decoys may be prone to tangling, which may make storage of the decoys difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a decoy anchoring system that enables a tether having an anchor at its end to be lengthened or shortened easily and quickly so that the anchor is at just a correct distance to be adjacent and in contact with a bottom of a body of water.